Runaway
by fadingvoice
Summary: What happens when Kris reacts to Junior's kiss Season 4 differently?
1. Walk Away

"Junior, please don't do this!" Kris begged, running after him and grabbing his arm. He stopped. "Don't tell me that you never want to see me again, then kiss me." Junior turned to face her.

"Kris, it was impulsive and-"

"Impulsive and what?" Kris interrupted. "You're engaged, Junior. You shouldn't be going around kissing girls on impulse; especially not your ex."

"Kris, it's a goodbye. May not be what you wanted-"

"No, you're right, Junior. This is a goodbye. You need to go your way, and I need to go mine." She paused, trying to keep herself from crying. "Tell Laura that I'm sorry I couldn't come to the wedding." She turned to leave.

"Kris, you're not coming?" Junior questioned. "I want you there."

"There's no use of someone who's never going to be in your life again coming to your wedding," she stated, and began running. Junior didn't try to stop her. After that, she went straight to Matt.

"What's wrong Kris?" Matt asked as Kris approached the railing. Flame automatically came to her. Taking this as a sign, Kris went to the truck and got a large vanilla envelope out. When she returned to Matt, she handed it to him. "What is this?"

"Money for Flame," she replied.

"Kris, I'm not selling Flame." Matt assured her. Kris held back her urge to shout.

"What about Wildfire?"

"Kris-" She gave him a glare that made his skin grow cold. "You'll have to ask my mom and Pablo about it." Half an hour later, Kris was sitting in the Ritter's house, at their kitchen table, with Pablo and Jean.

"Kris, you want to buy Wildfire?" Jean questioned, staring at the contents within the envelope.

"Is it not enough?" Jean and Pablo both assured her that it was enough.

"We're just not sure that we want to sell him," Pablo explained, staring at Kris, not understanding the coldness in his gaze.

"You said he couldn't race anymore," Kris commented. "This is probably the best offer you'll get; and keeping Wildfire is costly, right?" Jean nodded, thinking of the mess that Matt was getting himself in to.

"But what will you do with him?" Pablo inquired. Kris stared at him for a moment.

"Go up north somewhere," Kris answered. "Probably get involved in a ranch up there. Maybe go home to the family." Jean thought back to when Kris' mother had visited.

"Alright," Jean agreed. "If it's alright with Pablo." He simply nodded. "Wildfire's yours." A slight smile spread across Kris' face. She thanked them, then headed out to the barn.

"Is he yours?" Matt asked, joining her on her way to Wildfire's stable. Kris smiled brightly, hearing Wildfire. She rushed to his stable, opened the doors, and walked Wildfire out. "So what now?" Kris, didn't reply, but saddled up the horse. Once Wildfire was ready for riding, Kris led him out of the barn. Matt followed after her. Kris mounted onto Wildfire, then turned to Matt.

"Matt, thanks, for everything." Matt tilted his head slightly, not understanding what was happening. Kris kicked Wildfire's sides and was off. Riding faster than Matt could run, Kris was out of Raintree before Matt could get a goodbye in.

Kris had been riding with Wildfire down the highway for about an hour when a car pulled over to the side, but didn't stop. It rode along side Kris for a moment before the window rolled down. Inside the car was Laura.

"Kris, what's going on?" Laura questioned, taking in what seemed to be a ridiculous sight.

"I'm getting out of here," Kris explained.

"Kris, Junior told me what happened. You don't have to leave your home because of it."

"This isn't my home," Kris countered. "I should've known that it wasn't when I came back. I just…I couldn't leave without Wildfire. Not this time."

"I know that you love Junior, but Junior knows that Matt needs you and you can get over him-"

"No, I can't. Even if I get over Junior, I won't be able to love Matt. Not like that. Not again."

"Kris-"

"Laura, please don't make me try to outrun you." Laura let out a deep sigh, rolled up her window, then went back onto the highway. Kris continued on her path, unsure of everything but the fact that she and Wildfire would never be separated again.


	2. World Away

_A year later…_

Junior kissed his wife on the cheek as she left for work, leaving him to watch the morning news. Usually, all Junior did was watch the bottom of the screen where the stocks were scrolling by; but today, the reporter's words caught his attention.

"Today, ex-jockey, Kris Furillo was found on a country road in the Sierra Nevada Mountains," the reporter stated. Junior sat up a bit. "Police found her laying on top of a horse body, believed to be champion horse, Wildfire, with ten stabs wounds. Veterinarians say that the cause of the horse's death was poisoning. Furillo is currently hospitalized and is in critical condition. Authorities are unsure of the perpetrator for this horrendous crime." Junior's typical morning had just become one filled with panic. Not only had he been repressing his feelings for Kris for a year, but seeing hearing that she was in such a state tore his heart out. Junior immediately got into his car, and drove to Raintree.

"Dude, do you know how ridiculous you look?" Matt asked as Junior pulled up. Junior hadn't changed or done anything to his hair before coming, he realized, looking down at his attire.

"That's not the issue here," Junior told Matt, getting out of the car. "Have you heard the news?"

"I've been leading tourists since dawn. What happened?" Matt questioned, a look of uncertainty across his face.

"Kris is in the hospital, in _really _bad shape," Junior informed him. Matt's face fell.

"How bad?"

"Critical." Matt shook his head angrily. "Do they know what happened?"

"She's been stabbed ten times. Wildfire was poisoned. It could've been anybody." Matt turned to Junior.

"We have to go see her."

"I know, man. That's why I came over. Get your stuff ready, we're flying out in two hours."

"Junior, you might want to get ready, too." Junior smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just meet me at my house pronto." Matt laughed, then his face turned serious again.

"Junior, what does Laura think about this?" Junior's eyes widened.

"Crap it!" he shouted, getting out his cell phone. "I have to call her."

"Been married a year and you still forget to include her in your life."

"At least, my life that includes Kris."

"But it doesn't anymore," Matt commented.

"Right. That's exactly why I'm getting on a plane to go see her." Junior paused. "Maybe you should just go-"

"Junior, you're coming." And that settled it.

Just a few hours later, their plane was landing in the Sierra Nevada area.

"Can you believe we're here?" Matt asked, taking in the mountain air.

"Can you believe why we're here?" Junior replied sadly. Matt put his hand on Junior's shoulder in attempts to comfort him.

"She'll be alright, Junior." Junior nodded his head. "Called Laura yet?"

"I told her that it was a business meeting." Matt shook his head disapprovingly.

"Dude, she's your _wife_. You're sort of…I don't know. Not supposed to lie to her about going to see your ex girlfriend. Don't you think she'll find out?"

"Maybe," Junior replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But I'll tell her that I didn't see the news."

"Like she'll believe that." The friends hopped into a cab, ready for an hour drive to the hospital.

"Do you think she'll be happy to see me?" Junior inquired, honestly worried about Kris' reaction to him.

"Probably not," Matt stated honestly, thinking of how Kris reacted to their last meeting. "What you did was sort of…not right."

"Oh, and what you and Kris did to me was?" Junior questioned angrily.

"No," Matt assured his agitated best friend. "But she confessed her love, then you said you couldn't see her again, then kissed her. Sort of makes for a never want to see you again moment."

"It's just…I didn't mean to kiss her. I just…did." Junior explained, knowing that the explanation seemed quite stupid when put into words.

"You admitted that you had feelings for her-"

"But that I had, _have_, feelings for Laura, too. And you're the one who told me to burry those feelings."

"That's because that's what I did with Kris. I didn't know that Kris loved you, too."

"So you're saying, if you'd known, you would've told me to dump Laura and go for Kris?"

"I don't know," Matt stated. "But things worked out like this, so we have to deal with it."

"If I had been with Kris, she probably wouldn't have been stabbed."

"Wildfire would still be with my mom." Junior looked to Matt.

"How'd your mom take it?" Junior inquired. Matt sighed.

"She was more upset about Wildfire than Kris." Jean still hadn't managed to forgive Kris, despite the fact that the girl might be on her deathbed.


	3. Sleep The Pain Away

When the boys entered Kris' hospital room to find her unconscious, they both let out surprised gasps. Not only were there cuts covering her face, but she was thinner and paler than either of them could've imagined her to be. Matt cast a worried glance to Junior, who couldn't take his eyes off of Kris.

"This is my fault," Junior stated, falling into a chair in shock. Matt took a seat in the chair next to him, trying to comfort his friend.

"Junior, there was no way for you to know that this would've happened."

"But if I hadn't said those things. Done those things-"

"Kris ending up like this has nothing to do with you." Despite Matt's words, Junior couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt ripping at his heart as he looked at Kris. The girl he'd been in love with seemed to have disappeared. The two fell into silence until the unconscious patient murmured "Wildfire." Both of them stiffened at the name. She was obviously dreaming about something deeply disturbing, tears streaming down her face.

"Junior, why don't you go get us coffee?" Matt suggested, feeling sleepy from sitting for such a long while. Junior readily agreed, happy to get away from such a depressing sight. He decided to take his time, pick up lunch, and stop to call Laura.

While Junior was gone, Kris' eyes fluttered open. To her surprise, Matt was at her bedside.

"Matt?" she inquired groggily, trying to sit up. Fortunately for Matt, a nurse appeared and helped Kris to a semi-sitting position. While there, the nurse set a tray of food in front of Kris that looked only slightly edible.

"Hey, Kris," Matt greeted, trying to put on a happy face for her.

"How did you know I was here?" she questioned somewhat defensively.

"You were sort of on the news…" Matt explained. Kris nodded her head in frustration, still exhausted. Seeing that she could barely lift her fork to eat her food, Matt offered his assistance. Though Kris declined, she was thankful to him for being there to help her.

Suddenly, Junior appeared in the doorway with a bag of food and two coffees saying, "Matt, is it ok if I got burgers?" His question was met with a gelatin to the face. When Junior reopened his eyes, his gaze met a conscious Kris.

"Get out!" she shouted, her voice raspy. "Get out!" Junior looked to Matt in panic, but Matt looked just as shocked. A nurse appeared a moment later at the commotion.

"What's going on?" the nurse asked, taking a look at Junior's gelatin face. After taking a look at the fear and rage within Kris' eyes, she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?" Junior questioned, not believing what he was hearing.

"You're obviously making the patient exert too much energy," the nurse stated bluntly, making her way over to Kris. "The patient doesn't want you here."

"Kris," Junior pleaded, trying to reach Kris, but her eyes were cold. "Please. Don't do this."

"Sound familiar?" Kris inquired angrily, remembering the last time they'd spoken. Matt shook his head.

"He just wanted to make sure that you were alright," Kris glared at Matt.

"Well, I'm fine. You can leave." Junior became stubborn and took a seat next to Kris' bedside.

"You're not fine, Kris. Look at you." He became tempted to hold her face within his hands. She was so skinny. So pale.


	4. Down, Set, Go

The nurse looked from Kris to Junior until she understood that they'd known each other from before, and decided to leave, too frustrated to deal with the personal problems of patients. Junior took a seat by Matt, and stared at Kris.

"Junior, I'm fine," Kris insisted, though every part of her was aching. Junior shook his head, as did Matt.

"Kris, we were just worried about you," Matt explained.

"You have no right to worry about me," she stated, her words directed at Junior. Junior's eyes widened, taking in her words.

"Kris, I told you that I still had-have feelings for you."

"But you didn't love me enough," Kris commented, looking out her window, refusing to make eye contact with him. "You thought that I could harm your relationship with Laura, but not break it, so you sent me away." Matt got up and began pacing.

"Guys this isn't about your stupid love quarrel!" Matt snapped. Matt came up to Kris' bedside and grabbed her hand. "Kris, I need you." Junior and Kris both stared at him. "Not like _that_. But I need you for Flame. He won't run with anyone else."

"Where's Wildfire?" Kris questioned, hearing of Flame. Matt and Junior looked to each other trying to decide what to tell her. "Oh my gosh. He's gone." She went into hysterics, grabbing her knees and sobbing into them. Matt tried to rub Kris' back, but she shoved him away. "Get out! Both of you! Just go!" Junior looked at his best friend, seeing that he was ready to give up.

"You go ahead, Matt," Junior persuaded. "I'll be right out." Junior then came to Kris' side, gently whispering to her. "Kris, you'll be alright-"

"No, I won't!" she shouted. "Wildfire was the only one I lived for!" He then took Kris' chin between his thumb and pointer finger, and forced her to look him in the eye.

"What about me?" he questioned. "You won't live for me?" Kris pulled away from his grasp. She took a moment to think about how much he'd meant to her in the past. She'd buried her feelings away the moment she left Raintree.

"You won't live for me," Kris replied. "So I don't see why I should live for you." Junior let out a deep sigh.

"I love you," he admitted. "And things would've been different if you'd stayed."

"Yeah," she agreed. "They would have." There was a brief silence.

"Kris, please, live. Come back to Raintree. Help Matt."

"No!" Kris shouted. "I _never _want to touch another horse again!"

"What about Flame?" Junior yelled back. "Are you just going to abandon him?" Kris' sobbed suddenly stopped. "Yeah, Kris, remember? Flame? Wildfire's son?" Kris looked up at Junior, trying to hold in her tears.

"What am I supposed to do, Junior?" Kris asked. "Wildfire is the only one who's been there for me no matter what."

"Kris, he's a horse! People are worth more than horses!"

"Shut up! You seriously think that I'm going to listen to that crap after my family abandoned me, Jean and Pablo abandoned me, Matt abandoned me, and even _you _abandoned me!" Junior smacked his hand against the wall.

"I didn't want to, I was just-"

"Afraid? Don't you think I was? But I told you how I felt, and you turned me away!"

Junior shook his head. "What now?" Kris inquired


	5. Someday We'll Know

"It was a mistake, Kris," Junior admitted. "But it's done now, and I can't go back on the promise I made."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

"I know you wouldn't," he agreed. "Look, I know I've made mistakes, but I mean what I'm saying. I want you back in my life, Kris."

"I can't be in it again," Kris stated. "I can't be in anyone's. It's been me and Wildfire for the past year. I haven't had any friendships, didn't need any."

"You needed me." Kris looked away from him.

"I learned to live without." Junior smirked, shaking his head.

"You don't have to be strong all the time."

"You forced me to be when you sent me off." He nodded.

"Again, I've made mistakes, and I'm sorry; but I want to make things better."

"Maybe they can't be fixed," Kris answered stubbornly.

"They can, and it all starts with us talking about what's happened over the past year." Kris was silent. "I'll start. Laura and I married. We moved out of the mansion into a house a few miles away. Laura's always busy with work, the wind turbine is really getting off the ground. The end. Your turn." Kris stared at Junior for a moment, the goofy grin seemed to be plastered to his face.

"Wildfire and I have been riding around," she informed him, not giving away any details.

"Well that completely explains why you ended up near dead on the side of the road," Junior commented sarcastically.

"Junior, let's not." Junior glared at her.

"You didn't honestly think that I wouldn't ask."

"I knew that you would, but I don't want to answer. And honestly, I don't understand why you think that just because you came to see me that I would start spilling out my guts."

"You have to tell someone so that they can catch-"

"It was a suicide attempt Junior!" Kris shouted. "I killed Wildfire, alright? I decided that I was done living, and Wildfire couldn't live without me. I just-Dang it! I can't believe it didn't work!" Junior took a few steps back, shaking his head.

"No, Kris-" he stuttered. "It's a lie, it's just not-"

"I did it, Junior!" she screamed. Junior turned and began running out of the building, still unable to take in what his former lover had explained. _She'd_ killed Wildfire? He couldn't fathom it. Matt was outside of the hospital with a cab waiting.

"Junior are you alright?" Matt questioned, worry swallowing his face. Junior just shook his head, getting inside the cab. "Junior-"

"This was a mistake," Junior stated, his eyes upon the ground; cold and unfeeling.

"We got to see Kris-"

"She wasn't feeling like herself!" Junior snapped, slamming his fist against the window. "She wasn't Kris."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, completely confused.

"She just-She just wasn't." Junior wasn't sure how to explain to his best friend that their ex girlfriend had killed Wildfire and tried to kill herself. No words came to mind.

Within her hospital room, Kris continued crying. She knew that Junior would hate her, but it really had been all her fault.


	6. Leave The Pieces

"I lied to him," Kris thought to herself. "I _lied_ to him. I can't believe I didn't just tell him. That entire year, all I wanted was for him to drive down the highway in his Porsche and beg me to come back; and then when he finally does, I can't do it." The nurse reentered and checked Kris' blood pressure.

"Too much excitement," the nurse stated, then pretended to be there without being noticed. "Why did you lie to him?" Kris looked up from her sheets. "I know what happened, the police caught him. They're just keeping it under wraps…" She nodded her head.

"I just…What was I supposed to tell him?" Kris asked. The nurse shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, how am I supposed to tell him what I've been through. Especially after that crap about his _wife_."

"You're jealous." This wasn't meant to be rude, it was just the truth. Kris knew that the nurse wasn't trying to offend her, just show her what she was really like.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"What are you going to do about it?" the nurse asked.

"What can I do? I've got who knows how many stabs in my gut, my best friend is gone…" Kris held her breath at the thought of Wildfire. Moments later, the nurse walked out of the room, leaving Kris to think about the past year. A year in hell.

The next morning, Kris awoke to find Pablo sitting at her bed.

"Hey, Kris," he greeted rather cheerfully, considering that he'd hated her before she left.

"Hi." They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Pablo spoke.

"I'm not expecting you to tell me what happened in the past year, but I'm here to give you an offer you can't refuse." Kris scoffed.

"Trust me, I've seen so many offers, there's not one that I'm unable to turn down."

"Then I'll be the first," Pablo stated. "We want to hire you."

"_We_?"

"Jean and I."

"At Raintree?" Pablo nodded. "No, Pablo, I couldn't. thanks for the offer, it's really nice, but I just need to go home."

"And where is home for you, Kris?" This stung to Kris, remembering her crappy past, and what she'd made of her future. 

"Not at Raintree" was all Kris could manage to reply.

"No, I think you're wrong. I think you love Raintree with every bone in your body and you'd be stupid not to take your offer." Kris then looked Pablo in the eyes and smiled.

"I would be, wouldn't I?" Pablo then smiled. "But I've done a lot of stupid stuff in my past." His smile crumbled. "But this is one offer that I can't refuse." His smile reemerged and he gently embraced her.

"We'll be happy to have you home. All of us." Kris' brow furrowed.

"All of us?"

"Jean, too." Kris smiled at that, hoping that Jean would one day forgive her. Pablo then looked solemn. "Kris, I know that I said I wouldn't ask so to explain-"

"So, please, don't," Kris pleaded, pressing a button by her bedside. A moment later, the nurse appeared. "I'd like to sign out." The nurses mouth dropped open.

"Ms. Furillo, that's simply not possible," the nurse stated.

"I'm over 18, you can't keep me in here."


	7. A Chorus Of Resistance

"Kris," Pablo interrupted, trying to make Kris be sensible. "If the doctor says you should stay-"

"Crap the doctor!" Kris shouted, removing the IV in her arm. "I'm leaving _now_." Kris got up out of bed, a bit woozy at first, but with the support of Pablo, was able to get her things and leave the hospital within the next wife minutes. All Pablo could do was shrug his shoulders at the astonished nurses as they watched the girl who was still near death make her way out of the hospital.

Once they were in the car, Pablo commented. "You know, you're probably going to die soon if you don't get check into a hospital." Kris smirked, uncaring of her fate as long as she saw Raintree and Flame one last time.

"I know," she replied, completely calm. "But I hate hospitals. I've spent enough time there with my mom." Pablo took a glance at her.

"I don't remember you telling me about your mom being in the hospital much before," he stated. Kris nodded in response.

"She got cancer," Kris informed him. His eyes widened, but when he looked at Kris, she seemed calm.

"Is she alright?" he questioned. To his surprise, Kris' eyes seemed to glaze over as she looked out the window, a small smile appearing on her face.

"She's gone."

"And that's something to smile about?" Kris then turned to face him, but he turned his eyes towards the road.

"She's in a place where she can't kill herself with pills." Pablo wasn't sure how to continue the subject, so he changed it.

"And Jace?" she turned away from the window again.

"Signed up for another term in the Marines," she let out a deep breath. "His plane was bombed the moment it hit the ground." Pablo was taken aback, losing one person in your life was bad enough, but to lose your entire family?

"Kris, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you," Pablo apologized, truly feeling guilty for shunning her. "But I'm here for you now. So…what have you been doing this past year?" At this, her eyes turned cold, and she refused to focus on one certain thing.

"Let's not talk about it." Pablo nodded, deciding that Kris had been through enough without her personal life coming into play.

"Everyone's really excited to see you," Pablo stated, trying to get onto a lighter subject. "Especially Matt." Kris' memory went directly to when they'd visited.

"Great." She tried to sound enthusiastic, but she felt more downhearted.

"You can sleep if you're tired, Kris," Pablo insisted. "I told you that you should've stayed in the hospital."

"I'm alright," Kris insisted, though she did feel like closing her eyes. "I'm just happy to be going back to Raintree."

"I know, we've missed you." Pablo let out a sigh. "We haven't won too many races since you've left." Kris' eyes shot open.

"What about Flame?" she questioned, shock evident in her voice.

"We've never gotten him to full out sprint," Pablo explained. "But we're working on it." Pablo hadn't meant to strike a nerve, but he had, and there was no taking it back.

"I wish I could've helped," Kris commented, an edge of bitterness in her voice.


	8. Sugar

"Why did you leave?" Pablo asked. Kris shrugged her shoulders.

"I only came back to get Wildfire, and I figured that I was wasting my time trying to find a home in Raintree again." Pablo nodded. A few hours later, they arrived at Raintree to find Jean and Matt waiting for them.

"We're back," Pablo called into the vast house, slowly leading Kris in. Before she was two steps in, Matt was by her side, slowly leading her along. Pablo went into the kitchen, and Matt began leading her upstairs towards her room.

"Have a nice ride?" he asked, trying to make conversation. She nodded, focusing all of her attention on the ache she felt while walking. "Do you want me to carry you?" She shook her head automatically, knowing that any unnecessary contact would lead to an incident. A few minutes later, she was settled in her room, the door partially closed, sitting on the edge of her bed. She lifted her shirt up slowly, only so much that she could see the healing stab wounds.

"Looks like they hurt," a voice commented. Kris turned to see Jean standing in her doorway. "Can I come in?" Kris nodded, a slow smile coming to her face. Jean sat next to Kris, then took Kris' hands in her own. "I'm sorry. I really am. About everything."

"No," Kris insisted. "I deserved everything that happened to me." Jean stared at her as though she were psychotic.

"Kris, no one deserves what's happened to you," she insisted. Kris' eyes widened.

"So you know?" Kris questioned. Jean nodded.

"It's kind of hard to miss the stab wounds and the sight they showed on TV."

"But you don't know what happened specifically?" Kris asked, needing an answer.

"No, no one does." Kris let out a sigh of relief.

"It's better that way."

"Why?"

"So that I don't have to put anyone through any more pain." Jean let out a sigh of frustration.

"You don't have to always be so strong for everyone, Kris. It's alright to let us be your support sometimes." Kris shook her head defiantly.

"I have to be able to stand on my own to feet without anyone else. It's the way I was brought up, the way I'll always be."

"You're a Ritter now," Jean argued. "You have a new way of life." Kris nodded her head, though not completely believing it. "So…how did you get these?"

"From a knife," Kris replied blandly. Jean took the hint and left Kris alone in Matt's room. When Kris looked about, everything looked so familiar. Matt still had a picture of her upon his wall.

"You alright?" Matt asked, coming in and sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Junior seemed really upset when he came out," he commented. Kris forced a smirk to her face.

"Well, there's only so much a guy who loved you can feel when he sees his ex after he's married. One is love, the other is anger. It's just easier to go with anger." Matt nodded his head.

"He and Laura are really happy," Matt explained. "I guess it was just really hard for him to have to see the girl he used to love in such a…hard position. I'd know."

"Matt, please-"


	9. Innocent

"Kris, I love you, and you know that. I know you love Junior, and always will; but at least think about us since you can't have Junior."

"Is that what you really want?" Kris questioned, laying down.

"Yeah, I do," Matt assured her. "Even if you don't love me best, at least I can have you."

"Matt, you don't want to always be second best. You want a girl who loves you more than anyone." Kris shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't be with you." Matt got up from his spot, and suddenly kissed Kris. She tried forcing him off, but he wouldn't allow her.

"Matt!" A sudden voice entered the mix. Matt pulled away to see Pablo glaring at him. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but when a lady pushes you away, it usually means that she's not interested." Matt, reddening from embarrassment by the second, left the room immediately, making his way downstairs.

"You ok?" Pablo questioned, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah," Kris assured him. "Exciting day."

"He'll get over it," Pablo stated as though reading her mind. "He'll realize that you're not interested, and then move on. It's what guys do."

"Just like Junior," Kris added.

"What did you tell him?" Pablo questioned. Kris looked at him for a moment. "Matt said that he was upset…"

"Oh." Kris didn't know how to explain it to Pablo. "You said you wouldn't ask questions about what happened over the past year."

"So this is about what happened over the past year?" Pablo inquired.

"No," Kris insisted. "It's about what I told Junior about the last year."

"Did you lie to him?" Kris avoided eye contact. "Lies only lead to more, Kris."

"No, this one ends it. He'll never speak to me again."

"Is that what you want?" She bit her bottom lip before speaking.

"Yeah," It was more to assure herself more so than Pablo. "Now I can focus on the ranch, and getting my jockeys license back, and-"

"Let's just worry about getting you healed," Pablo joked, patting her belly lightly. It stung slightly, but she hid it with a laugh.

"Maybe I can take Flame for a light ride tomorrow?" Kris questioned, hope in her voice. Pablo grinned.

"You'll have to come over to the Davis' with me to see him, and I'm not sure that you should be riding in your condition-"

"Don't even start, Pablo," Kris instructed. "I won't have anyone babying me become of some stupid injury."

"Kris, you almost died." There was tension in the air.

"But I didn't." Pablo smiled again.

"You camp girls never die." Kris smirked.

"Darn shame." Pablo took Kris' hands and lifted her up from the bed. Together, they walked downstairs to find Jean in the kitchen.

"Where'd Matt go?" Pablo asked.

"To talk to Junior," Jean explained. Kris let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, Kris, I'm sorry."

"No," Kris assured her. "It's not even about Junior. It's just that I was thinking about Wildfire."

Kris excused herself from the room, explaining that she needed a bit of fresh air. However, once she was sure that she was out of sight, she burst into a run. Junior would tell Matt, Matt would tell Jean and Pablo, Jean and Pablo would fire Kris.

Kris found herself staggering the further she ran, but she had to get to Junior and Matt before Junior told him.

"Please don't give up on me," she begged her body, feeling the stitches beginning to rip open. "I need this. I need this more than anything." Kris forced herself to continue on; despite her wounds breaking open, despite her vision becoming hazy, despite her feet losing their steadiness.

Kris couldn't see anything, her vision was black. "Don't pass out," she commanded herself. She was grasping for dear life to a fence which she couldn't identify. "Dang it, Junior doesn't even live on Davis anymore!" She inwardly scolded herself for being so forgetful. She'd run off in a hurry, without thinking twice about what could happen to her. All she wanted to do was stop Matt from finding out the lie that she'd told Junior.


	10. Narcotic

"Dude, Kris is back at Raintree?" Junior questioned. They two best friends had been watching the game in a planning room at the ranch when Matt decided to break the news. Matt nodded. "How awkward is that for you?"

"Pretty awkward," Matt admitted, fiddling with his drink. "I kissed her." Junior gave him an "oh no you did not" look. "She tried to push me away, but a girl who's getting over almost dying doesn't fight back too hard." Junior shook his head at Matt. "But Pablo came in." Junior made an "ouch" sound effect.

"Look, I'm going to go get you some water," Junior told Matt. "And then you're going to explain the entire conversation before the kiss." Matt agreed and let Junior walk out.

On his way to the house, Junior walked past Danni, who seemed none too happy.

"What's up, sis?" Junior asked. Danni wasn't usually in such a foul mood, but apparently there was an exception.

"It's those stupid people trying to steal our fences again so that the horses can get out," Danni explained.

"Should I take care of it?" Danni smirked.

"No, I've got the gun this time," Danni assured him.

"I'll wait here until you come back." Despite Danni's tough exterior, she was thankful that her brother would be looking out for her. As she approached the fence, she realized that this didn't look like a regular fence snatcher. A hand was grasping tightly to it, but the body was limp. When Danni could see the face, she let out a gasp. There Kris was, blood soaking her t-shirt, eyes closed, looking like she was barely breathing.

"Junior!" Danni screamed at the top of her lungs, then bent down to pick Kris up, but Kris wouldn't let go of the fence. "Kris, it's me, Danni. I've got you. Everything's alright." But Kris wouldn't let go of the fence, as though it were her only means of survival. A moment later, Junior was there, looking down at his sister trying to pull a seemingly lifeless girl from the fence.

"Danni, what's going on?" Junior inquired, then he saw Kris' face.

"I can't get her to move," Danni explained, then gently set Kris' body down. "She's only half conscious, but she sure as heck isn't letting go." She then stepped away to give Junior room to get next to Kris.

"Kris," Junior whispered gently into her ear. "Kris, it's me." Kris' eyes fluttered open, and when she saw Junior face directly above hers, she reacted in the way that any decent human being would. She slapped him. Kris then let go of the fence, and tried to stand up, but couldn't. Junior held out his hand, but she refused it, instead grasping to the fence to pull herself up.

"What's going on?" Danni asked. "Kris, why aren't you in a hospital?" Junior looked to Kris to explain, but realized that she needed help-fast.

"Danni, let's worry about getting her to the hospital first," Junior suggested. "I'll fill you in later."

"Junior," Kris pleaded. "Let me fill her in, alright?" Junior nodded, only thinking of getting Kris safely to the hospital.

Once halfway to the hospital, Junior snapped. "Dang it!" Danni turned slightly to look at him. "I forgot Matt!"

"Thank goodness," Kris exclaimed. Kris was in the backseat on the car, her head resting on Junior's lap. At first, Kris had been argumentative, but soon all the fighting strength she had was gone, and she submitted to their wishes.

"Matt told me what happened," Junior informed Kris. "At the house. It would really mean a lot to him if-"

"If I did what, Junior?" Kris snapped, using a lot of energy while losing a lot of blood. They'd tried to contain it, but it continued to flow. "Pretended that I loved him? Well, I don't, he'll get over it. You did." Danni shook her head, connecting eyes with Junior through the mirror. Kris had hit the spot with Junior. He was upset, angry, and ashamed all at the same time. He still loved her, but he was married to Laura. What could he really do? He'd cheated on Laura during the engagement, but this was different. He promised forever to Laura, and he wasn't going back on that. Not for anything.

"No," Junior assured her. "But it'd mean a lot to Matt if you were still friends. Pretended like today never happened."

"Like I pretended that I didn't have stab wounds?" Kris asked sarcastically. "Yeah, great plan." Junior shook his head.

"Always so stubborn." Kris and Junior looked to Danni. "It's going to be obvious to everyone that you two still love each other."

"Junior's never going to see me again," Kris argued. "At least he'll never talk to me again." Junior looked at Kris with a shocked face.

"I won't?"

"Idiot, of course you won't!" Kris told him. "After what happened with Wildfire, you never want to speak to me again." A look of realization graced Junior's face, but when he looked down at Kris, it disappeared.

"You were lying," he countered.

"No, I wasn't, Junior," Kris insisted.

"You might be able to fool me when you're sick, but you're not now."

"Lying about what?" Danni questioned. Ignoring Danni, Junior continued.

"Kris, don't lie to me," Junior pleaded. "I love you, you know I do."

"Call Laura," Kris commanded. Junior's eyes widened. "Yeah, pretty bold to tell your ex that you love her while you're married." After that comment, Kris slipped into a deep sleep from loss of blood, loss of self, loss of will to live.


	11. Sooner Or Later

When Kris came to, Junior was by her side.

"Have you called Laura yet?" Kris inquired, hoping that she'd make him angry enough to leave. She didn't need to see him all the time only to be reminded that she couldn't be with him. It'd be much easier for the both of them if they just weren't in each other's lives.

"Kris, are you feeling better?" Danni asked as she came into the room, preventing Junior from answering. Junior put his face into his hands, leaning over as though he'd puke.

"I'm alright," Kris assured her. "What did they do to me?"

"Sewed you back up, that's all they could they do. You're lucky to have made it. You almost didn't."

"I have you guys to thank." Junior then looked up at Kris, she was smiling at him. Her mind seemed to constantly change about their relationship. One minute she was bringing up Laura, the next she was smiling at him like no one else in the world would do.

"I guess I should leave," Danni suggested, seeing thoughts with no words pass between them. Junior agreed, then turned back to Kris.

"No, I haven't call Laura," he admitted. "Not that she's called me either."

"Where is she?" Kris questioned.

"Some business trip, I'm not sure." Kris' eyebrow arched. "She's away so often that I don't bother remembering where she is anymore."

"That must be hard on the marriage."

"Not really," Junior assured her. "I like time to myself, but I guess it does get a little lonely when you have to go home to an empty house all the time." Kris nodded. "Alright, so now that I've saved your life, you owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"Tell me what happened this past year."

"Pull the IV out."

"Kris…I need to know."

Kris nodded, then warned him, "I'm probably going to cry at least twice." A smirk came to his face as he assured her that nothing could shock him more than what's already happened.

"Shoot."

"For a while, Wildfire and I just road around. Then, I figured that we could go home and take care of my mom, so we headed there. When I found my mom, she'd just been diagnosed with cancer." Junior let out a gasp. "So I called Jace, who my mom told me had signed up for another round with the Marines, and found out that his plane had been bombed." Junior looked at her eyes, already filling with tears. "Everyone who was on that plane is dead." Junior gently stroked Kris' back, reminding her to breathe as tears streamed down. "My mom didn't know she had cancer until it was too late to treat it. So I sat there for four months, watching her body decay in front of me." In walked Matt with a bouquet of flowers.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, coming to Kris' bedside and wiping away her tears. "Don't cry. Big girls don't cry." Junior glared at Matt as though Matt was the one who stabbed Kris, then told Matt that it wasn't the best time. "Why not? I'm here to see Kris. After all, she lives in _my_ house."

"Don't you get it, you idiot!" Junior snapped, the immediately calmed himself. "We're in the middle of an important discussion--That has nothing to do with romance, but I'd be really happy if you would let us finish it in peace." Matt immediately left, flustered, ashamed, and angry. Kris scolded Junior, but he refused to apologize. "Matt just wants to get in the way of us, even if there isn't an us." Kris nodded. "Continue."

"So, when my mom finally died, I decided to take Wildfire and get out." As her eyes started to water, she lifted her hands to her eyes, about to wipe the tears away; but Junior took her hand in his.

"Don't be afraid to cry," he insisted. "You deserve to cry." She forced a smile, then continued.

"So Wildfire and I road around for a while, doing a few under the table matches. That's where I met a guy named Axel. He offered me a place to stay. He's the son of a senator." Junior waited for her to continue, but words weren't forming. Her composure was breaking.

"Did you love him?" Junior asked. Kris nodded, gasping for air like the tears were taking all the oxygen from her. "What happened?"

"His sister came to visit," she began. "We went out for a ride-the three of us. I didn't know then that it would be the last time I road Wildfire-"

"Were you attacked there and they went to get help?" Junior asked, on the edge of his seat, wondering how it all had happened. Then he became quiet, waiting for her to answer him.

"We were a few miles out when it happened. Axel always carried a knife around, so it didn't bother me that when we stopped to give the horses a rest he took it out. I gave Wildfire some of the water I had, not knowing that it was poisonous. When I didn't drink, Axel came at me and began stabbing, his sister holding me down and keeping me from fighting." Junior was trying to keep himself from crying. "I loved him Junior, I'd been with him for so many months, and I thought that he was going to be the one to get me over you. _I loved him_. A part of me still does and thinks that I got what was coming to me. I lost everyone and everything I ever loved, I thought that it'd be a fitting end; like Axel was trying to put me out of my misery. I'd told him everything about me and my past-there was nothing I had hidden from him; and I thought he loved me despite this. Sometimes I think that he tried to kill me because he knew I'd never feel alive or alright again." Junior hugged Kris tightly to him, regardless of the Kris' tears soaking his shirt.

"Kris, he wasn't doing you any favors. You deserve to live, to love, to laugh. Don't let anyone make you think that death would be better than life."

"Junior, it just hurts so much to live."

"I know, but when you're happy, it's worth it. You've got Raintree, remember?" She shook her head.

"But it seems like I can't have Raintree without Matt expecting to have himself in the romantic part of the package. Like I have to choose between love and Raintree." Junior nodded, knowing that they'd been through the conversation. "I need both in my life, but especially family right now. Mine's all gone." Junior let go of her, but forced her to look him in the eyes.

"I'm here for you. Wherever you go, Laura as my wife (or not), I'm here. No one is going to keep me away from you if you need me." Kris smiled, then wiped her face with her sheets.

"Thanks, Junior." He messed up her hair, making her laugh and slap him playfully.

"Why _were_ you running to my house?"

"I was trying to keep you from telling Matt about the lie I told you."


	12. We've Only Just Begun

Once Junior knew all that had happened to Kris in the past year, any barrier that had been between them was taken down.

"Kris, you need to tell me who the senator is whose son tried to murder you," Junior persisted. He'd been saying this for ten minutes. Her reply was always the same.

"No, I can't. Junior, I love-loved him. I can't turn him in."

"You won't. I will."

"Junior-" Junior had already opened his laptop and begun searching.

"Axel…son of…Oh my holy crap." He shut the laptop immediately, his face pale. Kris tried to keep herself from crying. "Kris, this is Laura's brother. That means that Laura…!" Junior looked to Kris, but her face was hidden within her knees. "Dang it!" He slammed his fist into the wall. "Laura tried to kill you!"

"Junior," I hadn't any words to follow up with, just his name. It seemed to calm him slightly, but he still looked at me with rage.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Laura who tried to kill you?" he asked, obviously more upset than angry that his wife had attempted, and almost succeeded, murder.

"What was I supposed to say?" Kris snapped back. "You wife tried to kill me? Who would you believe?"

"You!" he assured her. "It's always been you!"

"Then why did you marry her to begin with?" Junior shook his head in frustration.

"I thought that once I was married to her-"

"All of your problems would disappear." He nodded.

"But they didn't, I still wanted you-more than anything." Kris looked down at her IV, then pulled it out. As she began getting up, Junior stopped her.

"Kris, no, you can't leave," he insisted, forcing her back into the hospital bed. She shook her head stubbornly. "We're not done talking."

"About what?"

"What we're going to do next."

"What are we going to do next?" she questioned. He looked out the hospital window, then put his hand over her own.

"Live."

"Is it worth it?" Junior smirked, then kissed Kris' cheek.

"Yes."

"It's complicated," she stated, he nodded. Suddenly, a look crossed his face that Kris couldn't place, then he began acting silly.

"I see a divorce in someone's future," he mocked. "And a new love soon after." She smiled unwillingly.

"How do you think Laura will take it?" Junior's face fell.

"Hopefully I won't have to find out. I'm going to call the lawyer, and he can tell her." Kris nodded. "I should go call now."

As Junior went off to call his lawyer, Kris wondered what changes this would bring about. What would Laura do to her if she found out that Kris was connected. Kris' spine began tingling, and she began shaking. The same thing would happen, only she'd lose Junior this time. She'd already lost Wildfire, she wasn't about to lose him. When Junior returned, she begged him not to divorce Laura.

"What the heck are you talking about?" he inquired, thinking that she was insane.

"Junior, what happens if she comes to get me again, only this time you're the one who dies?" He let out a deep sigh.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised her. "Or me." She forced a smile. "In fact, I think for your own safety, you should come live with me."

"What? Why?"

"The Ritter's house isn't…it doesn't have great security. My house has the works." Kris nodded. "So you'll come stay with me?" She nodded.

"And, at least I'll get away from Matt." Junior smiled.

"Matt's not all bad, you know? He just wants to be with you."

"Well, that's not what I want."

"Obviously," Junior agreed. Kris then began getting out of bed again.

"Kris, no-" Kris wouldn't have it this time.

"You're officially getting a divorce?" He nodded. "Then I'm not waiting any longer in this stupid hospital." Junior couldn't suppress a smile. "I've been waiting for a year to be with you, I'm not letting death stand in my way."

They slowly made their way out of the hospital, despite doctor's advice. Kris and Junior were finally going to be together, if they had anything to say about it. However, they were greeted with an awful surprise upon arriving at Junior's house.


	13. Fractions

"Hey, Kris," Junior felt Kris' grip around his hand tighten. Before him, Junior knew, stood Axel. "I was kind of hoping that the last time I saw you would be on that trail. Obviously not."

"Get out," Junior demanded, his voice hard but even toned. Axel simply smirked in reply.

"Come on, Junior," he coaxed. "Don't you want there to be a one on one fight. Winner gets Kris." Junior shook his head violently in reply. "No? Well, I guess I have no choice but to leave." Junior and Kris quickly glanced at each other, wondering if this guy was off his rocker. Axel turned to go, but something stopped him.

"Axel!" Kris called after him spontaneously. He faced her, eyes cold. "Why did you want to kill me?"

"Simple. You got in the way of Junior completely loving Laura." Junior's eyes widened. "Now I see that you're," He meant Junior, "going to divorce her either way, so it really doesn't matter if she's alive or not." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, except for the fact that the police are after us."

"They're not getting anything out of me," Kris insisted. Junior tried to object, but Axel cut him off.

"I know, Kris. You were always good at keeping secrets." She only nodded in reply. "Well, when Danni asks for Greg, tell her that he got…called away on…business." Junior's hands clenched into fists, forgetting that his hand was holding Kris'. She was smirking though, it was just the type of thing Axel would do. Without another word, Axel dashed out the door into headed who knows where.

"He's a good kid," Kris muttered under her breath.

"Are you kidding me?" Junior snapped, letting go of her hand completely. "He almost killed you!"

"Ok, so he's a bit psycho," Kris admitted. "But he was just trying to protect his big sister."

"I can't believe you're buying that bull crap!"

"You heard him!" I snapped back. "The only reason he wanted me dead was so that his sister could have you! If you hadn't married her in the first place when you wanted _m_e, this never would've happened." Junior shut his mouth, unable to argue with it. Suddenly, Kris burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know," Kris replied. "I think it's something like we've been avoiding our real feelings, and it led to this."

"Kris, maybe they put you on too many drugs…You just got back from the hospital. You weren't even supposed to leave in the first place."

"I just want the mess to go away."

"Attempted murder doesn't just disappear. You've got the scars to show."

"But maybe if I just don't think about it, it doesn't have to exist."

"Denials not the answer."

"Works best for me."

"Kris, let's talk about this."

"Let's not. I've had the entire country wanting to talk to me. All I want is silence." Junior nodded, but knew that Kris couldn't run forever. Eventually, she'd have to face the past. Wildfire was gone, and she almost went with him.


	14. Cutthroat Collapse

The next morning, Kris woke to an intense pain. These came and went, depending on the last time she'd taken the drugs the doctors had given her. It usually lasted for about two minutes, the amount of time it took her to get a glass of water and swallow the assortment of pills. Her first moments of day were painful, and only became more so as she tried to sit up. Her body was finally fighting for the rest it deserved that Kris had been avoiding. Keeping busy meant that she didn't have to think. Keeping busy meant that she didn't have to remember Wildfire. The pain only intensified as she became fully conscious, and all she wanted was to find the pills; but her body refused to move, so she had to rely on her voice.

"Junior!" Her voice was quiet and raspy at first. "Junior!" Moments later, she heard footsteps down the hall.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he opened the door. "You're awake." He came to stand by the side of her bed. "Is there anything I can get for you? Breakfast? Water?"

"Pills," she muttered out. "And a glass of water, please." He nodded, bringing back what she asked for. Half an hour later, Kris had drowned the pain, but her body still wouldn't let her out of bed.

"So…" Junior had pulled up a chair and was now sitting beside her. "What now?" She looked at him for a moment.

"Like I know," she replied sarcastically

"What about Axel?"

"What about him?"

"He tried to kill you, Kris. You're just going to let him get away with it?" She let out an aggravated sigh.

"No. The police are after him. They'll get him. I just don't want to have to deal with any of this ever again."

"You're going to have to one day. If not in helping the police catch him, then in his court case."

"Junior, can we please just not talk about this?" Her frustration was evident, so he let the subject go.

"What about us?" A small smile spread on her face.

"What about us?" she inquired playfully. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I filed for divorce today. And now," He kissed her forehead, "we can be together."

"Don't you think it's a bit soon to move in together?" she teased. Junior rolled his eyes, thankful to see her returning to her old self.

"Probably," he admitted. "But, I figure, we've waited an entire year, so why not?" Her smile faded slightly as heavier thoughts came to mind.

"Junior, this isn't like the first time. I don't think my body will let me up for at least a week, if not more. I won't be going anywhere any time soon."

"So?"

"So, basically, "us" will be you taking care of me."

"And what's so wrong with that?" he questioned, kissing her lips gently.

"Nothing, I guess," she answered, too tired to keep conversation, but her mind reeling. Too much could be wrong with that.

-Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry that I haven't written in such a long time! Life, you know? I hope that you'll still give "Runaway" a read. I'd love to hear suggestions of where you want the story to go!-


End file.
